


Bedroom Floor

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Jamie's never had sex with a man before, so Tyler shows him how it's done.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Bedroom Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first time I've ever written smut so I apologize in advance if it's awful.

Tyler normally loves team dinners. Even though he spends almost every day of his life with these guys, they bond during these dinners and that has the double benefit of making them better friends and better linemates. Overall, Tyler has a better life because of team dinners. But tonight they're out at a steakhouse and Tyler is Not Happy. The waitress _will not stop hitting on Jamie._ And Tyler gets it, okay? He _does_. Jamie's got the gentle manners and adorable face of a boy-next-door, while being built like a fucking _refrigerator_. The waitress keeps running a hand over his shoulder, or pressing against him while leaning over w _ay too far_ to point something out on the menu, or asking him very pointedly if there's anything else she can do for him. The team thinks it's hilarious and they're teasing Jamie mercilessly until he's flushed and awkward and uncomfortable.

Tyler's s _eething_.

Who does this girl think she is, getting up in Jamie's space like that? Sure Jamie's come out of his shell in the past couple years since Tyler got to Dallas, but he's still awkward even at the best of times and anyone could see that he doesn't like the attention.

Tyler tries to subtly scoot his chair closer and hooks an ankle around the back of Jamie's. He acts like nothing's out of the ordinary even as Jamie shoots him a confused look, and when the waitress comes back and tries to press herself against Jamie again, Tyler throws an arm around his shoulders to block her way. She looks extremely put-out but Jamie smiles and gently nudges Tyler in thanks.

When they're done eating, Tyler convinces Jamie to come back to his place for a little while so they can watch a movie or something. Tyler's feeling pretty clingy- seeing other people touching Jamie may or may not always have that effect- and Jamie usually doesn't mind when Tyler sprawls out with his head or feet in Jamie's lap. Tonight, though, once they get the movie going and settle in on the couch, Tyler feels like he needs to check in.

"If you're uncomfortable with someone touching you, you should tell them to stop." Tyler blurts and then winces at himself. He meant to be a little more tactful when he approached this. Jamie looks startled and embarrassed and Tyler starts babbling to try to dig himself out of this hole. "Like, I mean, you obviously didn't like that waitress touching you and I know sometimes the female fans get a little handsy with you and you never tell the to stop, but you really should because you shouldn't let people touch you if you don't want them to. And sometimes I worry that you don't like _me_ touching you but you've never told me to stop and then I see you in situations like that and I worry that maybe you don't like it."

"I like it when you touch me," Jamie says, and then immediately turns beet red and buries his face in his hands. Tyler relaxes, though, and scoots a little closer to Jamie, nudging him with a shoulder and waiting until Jamie finally lifts his head.

"I like touching you," Tyler admits, unashamed. "But why don't you tell people to stop when you don't like it?"

"Because it's always girls and I feel like if I stop them the guys are going to want to know why and then they're going to figure out I never actually pick up girls and then I'm going to have to tell them that I prefer men," Jamie says in a rush, and then looks absolutely horrified. "I've never actually told anyone that expect my family."

"I'm queer," Tyler says with a shrug, hoping that if he shows Jamie that he's not freaking out that Jamie will calm down, too. Inside, he's suddenly struggling with the _impossible_ hope blooming in his chest. Jamie likes men. Tyler's a man. All the things Tyler hadn't dared think about are suddenly coming to the front of his mind. But he has to push it away to deal with Jamie's obvious panic. "You don't have to tell anyone anything until you're ready, but you still shouldn't deal with unwanted touches just because you're not ready."

"It helped," Jamie says hesitantly, looking anywhere but at Tyler, "when you put your arm around me. It helps when you're there." Tyler smiles and nudges him again.

"I'm glad you feel safe with me," Tyler says softly. Jamie darts a look over and smiles shyly. "So you said you don't pick up women." Tyler almost can't help himself from asking, "Does that mean you pick up men?"

"No." Jamie groans.

"Jameson." Tyler says incredulously. "You're not telling me you're a virgin, are you?"

"No!" Jamie says, emphatically. "I've had sex with women before, back before I realized I was pretty solidly gay."

"So…" Tyler starts to ask before hesitating. He doesn't want Jamie to shut down on him and the poor guy's already looking like he would rather be anywhere else than here. "Nevermind." He finally says, settling back on the couch to watch the forgotten movie. Jamie's still tense, sitting on the very edge of the couch, and Tyler worries that it's already too late to salvage this night. "I'm sorry, J, I didn't mean to-"  
"I've never had sex with a guy before, if that's what you were going to ask." Jamie interrupts.

"I get that," Tyler says after some thought. He himself has only ever hooked up with men in the offseason and only when he was 110% sure they didn't know who he was. "If you didn't want anyone to know, I get why you wouldn't have."

"I probably wouldn't have, even if I was out." Jamie tells him, eyes firmly on the floor. "I've been pretty hung up on someone for awhile." Tyler's heart starts racing. Jamie probably doesn't mean him. There's probably some guy from back home, or maybe someone he met out in Dallas that caught Jamie's attention.

"Oh yeah?" Tyler asks, faux casual, hoping his voice is even. "Who is it?" Jamie doesn't say anything for so long that Tyler thinks he isn't going to answer. Then, he turns to face Tyler.

"Ty, you should know that I don't-" he cuts himself off, looking at Tyler helplessly. "If you don't want to, then don't feel like you have to, but-" his hand twitches toward Tyler like he's going to reach out but then he thinks better of it. Tyler can't breathe. This sounds awfully like Jamie's trying to tell him that _he's_ the one Jamie's been hung up on.

"Me?" he asks breathlessly. "Don't fuck with me, Jamie. I've been half in love with you since the first time you invited me to dinner." Jamie looks stunned.

"You mean you-"

"Yes!" Tyler almost shouts. "And you-?"

"Yeah," Jamie's looking at Tyler like his whole world view has shifted. "I thought I was being so obvious all the time. Jordie makes fun of me for it."

"Since when?" Tyler can't help but ask. His heart is racing and he can't remember the last time he was this happy.

"Um, I'm not really sure?" Jamie phrases it like a question. "I realized I had a crush on you probably sometime in the first month after you moved here." Tyler stares at him incredulously.

"You mean to tell me that we've both liked each other for _two years_ and we're only having this conversation _now?_ " Tyler tries not to think of all the wasted time, but honestly, _two years_. Jamie just giggles and hides a shy smile. Tyler's heart melts, and he straightens up as he has an absolutely _brilliant_ idea. "Can I kiss you?" he asks breathlessly. "You can absolutely tell me no, and I will have no problem with that, and we can go back to watching the movie or doing whatever." Jamie looks at him with wide brown eyes and he bites his bottom lip.

"Yeah. Kiss me, Ty." Jamie's equally as breathless, and Tyler moves slowly, putting one hand on Jamie's cheek, tilting his head just slightly, so when their lips meet they just melt into each other. Jamie's hand comes up and grabs Tyler by the nape of his neck and Tyler groans, practically turning to mush. He tries to keep things slow, nice and easy, but Jamie seems to have other plans. He uses his bulk to manhandle Tyler into straddling his lap and then suddenly licks into Tyler's mouth. Tyler can't stop the moan or the way his hips jerk. He pulls back to look at Jamie, who looks flushed and adorably embarrassed.

"I may have been thinking about this for a long time," Jamie admits and Tyler giggles, feels like sunshine is going to burst from his fingertips from how _happy_ he is.

"Oh yeah? What else have you been thinking about?" Tyler asks, biting his bottom lip. Jamie's eyes catch on his mouth and he seems to be gathering his courage.

"Some things that may require a bed." Jamie says, voice low. Tyler sucks in a breath and leans down to kiss Jamie quickly before he stands up.

"Well lets go, then!" he urges, pulling Jamie up by the hand. He stops for a second, searching Jamie's face for any sign of discomfort. He looks embarrassed and nervous, but not unsure. He even leans down and kisses Tyler, and Tyler can't help but grin back up at him.

"I’m sure, Ty. I want you." Jamie reassures him and Tyler nods, pulling him along to the bedroom impatiently. When they get there, Tyler throws himself down on the bed and holds out a hand. Jamie doesn't hesitate, settling himself along the length of Tyler's body, leaning on an elbow next to Tyler's head. They take a second to just look at each other and Tyler honestly can't believe that this is happening. Even if it stopped right here, he would be perfectly content just having Jamie next to him.

"I know I said earlier that I was half in love with you, but I'm pretty sure there's nothing half-way about it." Tyler admits. "I'm pretty crazy about you. I just want you to know what you're getting into before we do anything else." Jamie smiles, kisses him slow and deep and so intense that it has Tyler's toes curling. He grabs a handful of Jamie's hair, making sure he doesn't go anywhere, and the warm heat of Jamie's hand settles on Tyler's stomach. Tyler pushes up into the touch, already craving more, but Jamie pulls away just enough to speak, lips still brushing against Tyler's.

"I love you, too." And then he's diving back down, kissing Tyler for all he's worth, hand starting to trace small circles over Tyler's body. Tyler's brain almost short-circuits. No one besides his family has ever told him they love him before and meant it and this is _Jamie_. It's Jamie's touch and Jamie _loves him_ and it makes everything so much more intense, like electricity everywhere Jamie's hands go. Tyler almost can't take it. He starts shoving at Jamie's shoulders and he pulls back immediately, looking panicked, but Tyler just flips him over and straddles him again, pressing their hips together. Jamie groans and Tyler leans down again, connects their lips, basks in the feeling of Jamie's bulk underneath his hands.

Jamie runs his hands over Tyler's shoulder blades, down his back, settling on his hips and pulling Tyler even closer. He starts guiding Tyler's hips until they're rutting against each other and Tyler should feel like he's back in high school but it's so unbearably _hot_ that he has to break the kiss and bury his face against Jamie's neck. And he hasn't even taken his shirt off yet.

"I thought you said you've never done this before," he pants against Jamie's neck.

"I told you, I've been thinking about this a lot," Jamie says, and Tyler groans, pushing himself back until he's sitting up.

"Take this off," he demands, tugging on Jamie's shirt. He stops when Jamie looks suddenly shy again, some of the heat leaving his eyes.

"You first?" he asks, and Tyler's suddenly glad he wore a button-down. Nothing better to distract Jamie than a strip tease. He starts at the top, slowly popping buttons open and trailing fingertips against his exposed skin. Jamie swallows hard, eyes locked on Tyler's hands, and Tyler has to remind himself to go slow and not to just rip his shirt off so he can get his hands back on Jamie. Finally, _finally_ he shrugs the shirt off and tosses it somewhere in the room and he's suddenly _delighted_ when he realizes that Jamie has a button-down too. His hands go to the top button immediately before he pauses, waiting for Jamie's nod before he starts. He opens the first button and leans down, kissing the exposed skin. With each button, each section of skin that comes into view, Tyler trails his fingers with his lips, just barely brushing the skin, pulling back when Jamie tries to push up into the touch. When he pops the last button he trails his lips down to where skin meets the button of Jamie's jeans. He brings his hands up to the button and looks up for permission, gratified to see Jamie with glassy eyes, chest heaving.

"Please," Jamie begs and Tyler doesn't hesitate. He doesn't even stop to take Jamie's pants and underwear completely off, pulling them down until Jamie's cock springs up, already fully hard. Tyler has to sit up and take in the sight; Jamie's shirt unbuttoned and hanging off of him, pants not even halfway down, and obviously so turned on just because of _Tyler_. Tyler needs to get his mouth on him _now_.

He can't resist teasing a little bit, licking a stripe up Jamie's length and mouthing at the head until Jamie's pleading for more. He stops teasing, taking him into his mouth and pressing down until he can't take anymore before sucking in earnest, and Jamie's hands are _everywhere_ , gripping the blankets, Tyler's shoulders, the pillow. Tyler's pretty impressed he managed to stop himself from thrusting into Tyler's mouth- not that he wouldn't be into that, but that may be a bit much to ask for Jamie's first time. He doesn't stop until Jamie _does_ start pulling at his hair.

"Ty, stop, I'm gonna-" he pants. Tyler pulls off with a pop and grins at Jamie, making him groan and close his eyes. "You're gonna kill me." Tyler laughs and sits up.

"What do you wanna do?" he asks. Obviously Jamie has a plan, or he wouldn't have stopped Tyler. "You wanna fuck me?" Jamie groans again and sees Jamie's cock jump where it's resting against his stomach. Yeah, Jamie _likes_ that idea. But when he meets Jamie's eyes, he looks scared again.

"I've never- I don't wanna hurt you," Jamie admits. "But-" he cuts himself off, looking anywhere but at Tyler, a blush on his face.

"Hey," Tyler says softly, cupping Jamie's face until they make eye contact again. "You don't have to be embarrassed to ask for something you want, okay? I promise I'll never make fun of you."

"You could fuck me," Jamie says in a rush, a flush on his face.

"Yeah?" Tyler asks, surprised. "You want that?"

"Yeah. You can show me what to do." Jamie pauses. "And then maybe next time we can do it the other way." Tyler grins at him and moves to open the bedside drawer where he keeps his lube and condoms while he and Jamie take the rest of their clothes off. He kisses Jamie thoroughly one more time before moving down to settle between his legs. He coats his hand liberally with the lube before pressing a kiss to Jamie's knee and positioning a finger at Jamie's entrance.

"You ready?" he asks quietly, pressing in at Jamie's nod and groaning when Jamie clenches around his finger. He goes slow, working his way up to three fingers, finding Jamie's prostate and making sure to press against in on every thrust. By the time Tyler thinks he's ready, Jamie's panting and begging and telling him to _just get on with it_ , whining when Tyler pulls his fingers out. Tyler's so turned on that his hands are shaking as he puts the condom on.

"How do you wanna do this?" Tyler asks. "It'll probably feel better if you're on your back."

"Like this," Jamie pants. "Wanna see you." Tyler groans, lines himself up, leans down to kiss Jamie as he presses in slowly, both of them moaning. He goes slow; this is the first time he would ever describe himself as _making love_ instead of just _fucking_. Jamie's arms are wrapped around his back, the two of them trading soft kisses, and Tyler knows he isn't going to last long. He's been waiting for this for more then two years and Jamie's tight and _perfect_ around him. He gets a hand between them and starts stroking Jamie, hoping he'll get him to the edge before he embarrasses himself. He's relieved when not long later Jamie starts grunting, hips thrusting up against Tyler.

"Ty, I'm gonna- please, Ty." he begs.

"Wanna make you feel good, babe." Tyler groans. "Let me see you." Jamie tenses up, jerks his hips as he starts shooting all over Tyler's hand and his own stomach. Tyler follows immediately, helpless to do anything else at the sight of Jamie coming apart. He manages not to immediately collapse onto Jamie, slowly pulling himself out and disposing of the condom. He starts to get up off the bed when Jamie grabs him by the wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asks, almost whining. Tyler grins, leans down to kiss him.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get something to clean you up with." Tyler explains. Jamie flushes immediately, looking down at the cum on his stomach, and lets Tyler go. He goes and grabs a washcloth, rinsing it with warm water before coming back and gently cleaning Jamie off. When he's finished, he comes back and climbs on the bed next to where Jamie's half-asleep, throwing an arm over his stomach. "That was awesome. We should do that every day." Jamie laughs and pulls Tyler closer.

"We're doing this for real, right?" Jamie asks hesitantly. "Like, we're gonna be exclusive?" Tyler pushes up onto an elbow to look Jamie in the eye.

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping for. I've waited for you for too long to be with anyone else," Tyler teases just to see Jamie flush again. He's so easy to tease and Tyler can hardly resist.

"You don't mind that I'm super awkward and inexperienced?" Jamie asks, trying to sound like he's kidding but Tyler can see the real insecurity behind the laugh. He sits completely up and plants one hand on either side of Jamie's head to make sure he has Jamie's full attention.

"I'm honored that you want me to be the one to give you the experience," he says, completely seriously. "And, look, I'm not gonna tell you that you're not awkward sometimes, but I think it's really cute. And the more we do this, the more confident you'll be. I'm along for the ride for as long as you'll have me." Jamie looks like he doesn't know what to say, so he just pulls Tyler down into a soft kiss.

"Let's get this show on the road, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)


End file.
